1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to display articles and more particularly, to a stitchable display having a domed portion affixed to a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display articles in the form of labels, tags, emblems, and the like have long been applied to clothing,, hats, shoes, and in countless other applications for uses as identification, product marking, aesthetic appearance among other purposes. In the past, urethane coatings have been applied to labels, badges and the like as a coating for encapsulating printed emblems on materials such as polyester or vinyl. None of the previous techniques have satisfactorily combined the attractiveness and suitability of a domed portion to highlight printed artwork encapsulated therein along with the capability of being readily securable to an article.
It is particularly desirable to use decorative nameplates or emblems as a way of creating a positive consumer conception of an article from an aesthetic standpoint and an informational one. A three-dimensional appearance can further emphasize the effectiveness of a nameplate. Such three dimensional displays currently in use suffer from several deficiencies, including cost of manufacture, their overall appearance and ease of attachment to an article. Other plastic coated nameplates and the like have resulted in attractive articles, but have suffered from certain shortcomings, including the inability to be easily fastened due to thinness of structure. In general, prior designs for nameplates and the like have not combined the advantages of product enhancement with long-lasting use and ease of attachment to articles.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved display article in the form of a domed tag, badge, emblem and the like that is capable of long use and ease of attachment to an article, particularly through stitching.